Pixie
__FORCETOC__ 3H Personal-Type '94 (3Hパーソナルユース94年型) is a Humanoid Home Helper, owned by the Robotics Club of the First High School. The club nicknamed her Pixie (ピクシー ). She first made an appearance in the sixth volume of the Light Novel series during the preparations for the Thesis Competition. While her role was minor, the evidence she recorded for Tatsuya helped to narrow down the organization that Sekimoto works for as a collaborator. Her next major participation was in Volume 10, when she becomes a host to a Paranormal Parasite that has a thought pattern similar to Mitsui Honoka. Appearance Generally, the 3H's appearance is set to that of a woman in her twenties, but in order to reduce the incompatibility on campus, Pixie is specifically set to be someone in her late teens. If she wore the school uniform of First High School and managed to sneak in class, she will be an exemplary "emotionless female student" if she can just sit down and not make a sound. She is also described as someone who can even be qualified for the term "cool beauty", an effect lost when she is wearing a maid uniform. Features Humanoid Home Helper *The 3H is a voice-machine interface for automatic household system. It isn't suitable for physical labor. Owing to its humanoid design, the number of sensors installed was also limited, so it wasn't suited for precision tasks either. *The newest 3H Model "Pixie" possesses automatic, customized features that could identify the tastes of over fifty users based on facial structure. When Tatsuya visited the club in preparation for the Thesis Competition, without saying anything, Pixie's functions enables her to prepare a cup of coffee to suit him. *She has slightly awkward tone and awkward movements that aren't noticeable unless carefully observed. *The power source for the 3H is a methanol fuel cell, and it can be refueled through drinking (literally) so the user doesn't have to worry about exhausting the fuel. *Pixie seems to have crisis management protocols installed, or something she learned through the Robotics Club's "education". *Pixie has a feature called "Monitoring Mode" which enables her to record an entire sequence akin to video cameras. 'Parasite: ' *Tatsuya taught Pixie hacking abilities in order to control the school's surveillance systems using techniques learned from Fujibayashi Paranormal Parasites In Volume 10 she is possessed by a Paranormal Parasite born of Honaka's desire to be with Tatsuya. The day after Valentine's Day she began smiling and doing things she normally couldn't do, causing her to be brought to a maintenance room to be checked over by Tatsuya. There she flung herself at Tatsuya, who was attempting to check her electronic brain. Afterwards she told Tatsuya in the presence of Honoka and the others, that she had been awakened by the strong feelings of Honoka towards Tatsuya and that she now has the desire to serve Tatsuya. In the end Tatsuya commanded her not to use psychic powers. In the end Pixie became, especially because she wished it, something that Tatsuya could use in the Student Council room. Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:HAR